


2 am

by GnomeIgnominious



Series: Fandot creativity nights [3]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: M/M, can be read as sort of one-sided/ first time or as an established relationship, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3634584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GnomeIgnominious/pseuds/GnomeIgnominious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My third contribution to the creativity night. The prompt was "2 am".</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 am

Night landings were a favourite of Douglas's. He had always excelled at instrument flying and he enjoyed the silence in the flight deck that the dark hours brought. Martin was dozing in his seat, hat on his knee and jacket pulled tight across his body. For the past two hours, Douglas had been communicating with ATC as quietly as possible so as not to disturb the much-needed sleep of other man. Twenty minutes later and he made his final pre-landing cabin address, before starting their descent to the inky tarmac below, the strip outlined in the comforting reds and greens of the landing lights. The jolt and shudder as they touched down roused Martin. He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and tried to stifle a jaw-cracking yawn.

"Morning Captain. Just landed in Nairobi. We'll be on stand in five." Douglas glanced over at Martin, who was still slumped in his seat.

"Wha' time izzit?" Martin asked, his voice thick and eyes sliding shut, reluctant to leave sleep behind.

"0200 local." The plane nosed along the taxiway and on to her stand. Douglas quickly and efficiently shut her down then stood with a groan and stretched his back and arms before fetching their flight bags out of the locker. He looked down. Martin was fast asleep again.

Without really making a conscious decision, Douglas stooped and pressed a gentle kiss to Martin's forehead. Martin smiled in his sleep and Douglas slipped out of the flight deck to help Carolyn and Arthur with the passengers. Martin deserved to have some good dreams.


End file.
